objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Objects!
This is the wikia parody of Jamal7868's Ask Objects series ATTENTION: I WILL NOW ACCEPT LATE RESPONSES TO ANY OBJECTS! Ask as many times as you wan't. Status Previously Asked: Knife Next to ask: Firey Pen's Answers *Asked by Vv cephei a: Pen, why did you said "Which is" in Episode 14 and 15? I'm sure your friendship with Eraser is broken up. :*I said that because I love this line and my friendship with Eraser isn't broken. *Asked by Bumblebee:Pen. what is your reaction of not making it to season 2 along with your friends(Eraser and Blocky) :*I don't care... You do realize we do have a chance to join. Right? * Asked by CC x LRDC:do you like pencil? :* Um... OKIADMITITYES *Asked by Lizzy: Hey Pen. Hows the Loser Dimension.? P.S.Say hi to Tiki and Marshmallow and Firey for me. :*Um, BFDI Dosen't have a loser dimension. *Asked by OS2000: Pen, what's under your cap? :*Pen: Ummmmmm... Not telling. *Asked by Gamey: Pen, what do you think about Pencil loving you? :*Pen: Didn't I ask that question? Blocky's Answers *Asked by Wise: Blocky, why did you choose to cheat on the test in episode 3? :*No. Just No. *Asked by Bumblebee: Blocky. Can you make a commercial prank with David(like what you did with Bubble,Icy,Firey ad Announcer) :*Appearently no. The only think I can do with him is blow him up, which is boring. *Asked by Vv cephei a: Blocky, can you kill Shape Battle Fan Fiction cast? I hate this show so much. :*OK. *30 seconds later* What? I am a murderer! *Also asked by Vv cephei a: Also, Blocky. Can you tell Pen i'm sorry for saying "i'm sure you're friendship with Eraser is broken up."? :*He answered you question, I don't need to do that. *Asked by Infinity: Blocky, what's Pen's soul thinking? :* I don't know. Eraser's Answers *Asked by Infinity: Eraser, do you know what's 9 + 10? :*It is this: 192,190 *Asked by Bumblebee: Eraser. How long have you been friends with Pen? :*Since we were in preschool..... *Asked by Wise: Eraser, are you in love with Match? :* Match: Yeah! Like, do you love me, like, Eraser? :* Eraser: No. Just No. Snowball Answers *Asked by Wise: What were you thinking when you found out you only got 8 votes to rejoin? :*DONT TELL ME THAT YOU STUPID censored!!!!! *Asked by Infinity: Snowball, are you dumber than a bubble? :*HEY!!!!!!! *Also asked by Infinity: Snowball, are you 1038 years old? :* No. No. I am not. *Asked by Bumblebee: Snowball. Hve you ever melted :* OF COURSE I DID!!!!!!!!!!! *Asked by Gamey: SB, who is your least favorite character in BFDI? :*Snowball: Of course, Golf Ball. TB's Answers *Asked by Infinity: Tennis Ball, are you in love with Golf Ball? :* Could you please stop with the BoyXGirl thing? *Asked by Infinity: Temnis Ball, what's 9/11 ➗ 12? :* Ask Golf Ball. She is much smarter than me. *Asked by Bumblebee: Tennis ball. Do you love Golf Ball? :* Could you please stop with the BoyXGirl thing? *Asked by Pine Tree: If Joe gets 45 cookies, and eats 43 of them, how much does he have? :*TB: 2 and a stomachace. GB's Answers *Asked by Phil: Why are you so bossy? :* Um i don't talk about my personality *Asked by CC x LRDC: do you like TB? :*... *Asked by Mephone: GB, you my favorite character! :*I appreciate that. *Asked by Bumblebee: Golf ball. Do you think you are a heroic leader? :*If Pin wasn't even alive, yes... PB's Answers *Asked by Phil: Paintbrush, what is the integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-four? :*Ugh... My brain hurts... *Asked by Bumblebee: Paintbrush. Do you think Bright Lights will continue their winning streak in Episode 9? :*Hope not, because of Lightbulb. He isn't a good team leader!!! *Asked by Infinity: Paintbrush, why are you a boy/girl? :*I am neither. I mean, can't we have a gender? We are objects. *Asked by Retro: Paintbrush do you think microphone is stupid? :*Do I even know her? *Again by Retro: Hey Painty do you Love OJ? :*Wait... WHAT? *blushes* OF COURSE NOT! *Asked by MassFan: Paintbrush, why does your brush turn into fire when you rage? :* Paintbrush: YOU IDIOT I HATE YOU NOW! Knife's Answers *Asked by InfinityBlade: Hey Knife, is Paper stupid? :* Um.... Yeah? *Asked by Phil: Hey Knife, can you actually say my name right? :*Yeah. You are Phuocphuc46 the Shock Top 38 *Also asked by InifinityBlade: Knife, do you deserve to join the second season of Battle For Swordland? :*Yeah. I can't see why not. *Again by Infinity Blade: Hey Knife, will Pen win Battle For Swordland? :*Eiter him or Pin. *Asked by CDG: Knife: Please kill Apple for real Annoying Orange wants it to happen :*Knife: *goes skydiving* :*Orange: Apple from Annoying Orange! I have a quiz for you. :*Apple: What? :*Orange: What's 10x10? :*Apple: Uh.... *gets sliced by Knife* :*Orange: Heh heh... *Asked by MassFan: Knife, Can you try to do some karate? :*Of course! I am a black belt. (THUG LIFE) *Also Asked by MassFan: Can you drive a car all the way from San Francisco to Fall River? :*Knife: That's impossible! *kicks MassFan* *Asked by Gamey: Knife: Hey Knife, I give you a paper doll. What do you do with it? :*Knife: Um.... Nothing? *Asked by Pine Tree: Knife Are you in Love with Microphone? :*Knife: NO! *Also asked by Phou: Knife, I am not god damn Phil :*Knife: I know. *Also asked by Phou (again?): Knife are you dead or alive or back to hell and back :*(no answer) Firey's Answers *Asked by ChibiNancy: Firey, are you planning to win Dream Island in Season 2, just like Season 1? (Also, you have alot of fans! I'm one of them.) **Firey: I Don't know... since I lost a season, I might be a good target to vote off. But hey, thanks for the compliment! Category:Ask Objects! Category:NLG343